Isn't Something Missing?
by megaotaku98
Summary: What if Yato had cut ties with Hiyori? Canon divergence, songfic, based on song by Evanescence.


**(Yeah, so this is full of angst. Yatori is one of my many OTPs, i love them so much. But I was listening to the song this fic is named after, and I thought of something really sad that fit really well. This fic is basically what might happen if Yato had cut ties with Hiyori, like his dad suggested, in chapter 51. It not word-for-word accurate with the manga, but whatever.**

 **I actually wrote this months ago, but in honor of the second season and all the Yatori that has come with it, I decided to type it up and publish it. Hope you enjoy, please leave a review to let me know if you cry or not :D )**

Hiyori looks out the window, not really paying attention to the teacher's lecture over trigonometric equations. It was only review anyways. A small voice suddenly starts nagging her from the back of her mind. To no one in particular, she says quietly, "isn't something missing?"

Unknown to her, someone else is listening.

Yato sits/floats by the window, watching over Hiyori as she goes through her daily life. This has been his new routine, ever since he cut all of her ties to him. Watch over her from afar, keep her safe, ensure that she lives the normal life she deserves. But every time she says those words- "isn't something missing?"- Yato can feel his heart break a little.

More than anything, he wishes he could walk up to her and re-introduce himself, even just saying hello would be enough. But he can't, he knows he can't, and the fact that Hiyori notices something is off in her world, makes it hurt so much more.

Yukine often calls him an idiot, says he's being pathetic and is just pining over Hiyori. At first, Yato told him to shut up, but now he just doesn't respond. Yukine is right, in a way. Hiyori is just another mortal, while Yato is a god. He shouldn't be so concerned over her life and her happiness. But Yukine wouldn't understand why Hiyori was more than just a normal human.

Hiyori was the only person who hadn't forgotten him right away; she had helped him and Yukine on multiple occasions; she had even saved Yato from an oncoming bus, something no human had ever done for him before; when her memories were stolen by Nora and destroyed, she still managed to somehow regain them. And most importantly, she had made him a shrine, something he'd dreamed of having his entire life. Hiyori was, is, and will always be, the most important thing in Yato's existence. It no longer matters whether he becomes King of the Gods or not- he stopped caring about that a while ago. Now, his main goal is to make Hiyori the happiest girl alive. Even if that meant severing their ties forever.

The ritual had taken place months ago, but Yato still remembers it clearly. The choice he had to make, in order to save the humanity of the girl he loved more than anything.

" _You have a choice, Yaboku," his dad told him, speaking through the phantom floating nearby "sever her cord, or sever her ties. Only then can you save her."_

 _The decision nearly tore him apart, but he knew which choice was better. As much as he wanted to make her his Regalia, so they could be together forever, it wasn't the right decision. He was a god, and couldn't be selfish. Hiyori had friends and a family, who loved her and needed her more than he did. Tightening his grip on Sekki, he slowly approached Hiyori._

" _Hiyori, it's me. Your friend, Yato," he spoke, calmly._

 _Hiyori , overcome with darkness, lunged at him. Yato dropped Sekki, and wrapped his arms tightly around her._

" _I won't hurt you. Everything will be okay soon, I just need you to trust me," he continued. He called out to Sekki, who returned to his hands._

" _ **With my advent, I, the Yato god, hereby sever your ties using the Sekki!**_ "

 _Before finishing the ritual, he leaned down and kissed her gently, whispering into her ear, "I love you." It was his last chance, he had to take it._

 _Then, with Sekki's dual blades, he slices through the air, while a tear slips down his face._

" _ **Sunder!**_ "

Now, 10 months later, he watches Hiyori as she walks home with her friends, always staying a few meters behind her, so as to not draw attention to himself. Once again, Yukine is calling him an idiot, and once again, Yato doesn't respond.

"Seriously, Yato, when are you going to focus on getting more work? You're never gonna become more than a minor god at this rate. I'm surprised you haven't disappeared yet," Yukine complains, scowling.

Yato still says nothing. Yukine is right, again. He has more important things he should be focusing on.

Hiyori no longer knows him.

If he was injured or bleeding, she wouldn't care.

No matter how often he dreams about her, she won't be there when he wakes up.

Were he to disappear (and he very well could at this point), she wouldn't cry over his absence. She has long forgotten him.

The sound of Hiyori's friends grabs his attention.

"Hiyori? Why'd you stop?"

"I feel like...something is missing," Hiyori says slowly, "but I just can't put my finger on it."

Yato's eyes widen, and he turns away, clenching a fist.

This is too painful, the way a small sliver of hope reaches out. The thought that maybe, just maybe, she might remember him again.

"It's probably nothing, if it was something important you'd remember, right?" Hiyori's other friend answers.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Hiyori responds, and they continue walking, Hiyori jogging a little to catch up.

Yato watches her walk away, before continuing to walk slowly behind. Reminding himself over and over again, this is for the best.

A few streets later, Hiyori parts ways with her friends, continuing her walk alone, Yato still following behind. Yukine has gone back home at this point, after giving up on trying to talk sense into his master.

Hiyori stops walking again, and looks out across the street. Yato's breath hitches when he realizes exactly where they are.

It's the street where they first met.

Hiyori looks across the street. Something about this spot seems familiar, as if something significant happened here, but she can't remember what it is.

And then, there it is again: a sweet scent floating through the air, a scent Hiyori knows. But she doesn't remember how she knows. All that she can think of whenever she smells it is that something is...missing in her life.

A glimpse of a memory flashed through her mind; a familiar face, a familiar voice.

Unconsciously, Hiyori takes a step forward, then another, walking onto the crosswalk, ignoring the fact that the light is still green. She's already halfway across the street when she sees the semi truck barreling towards her. For a moment she's overcome with a sense of deja-vu, but it's quickly replaced with the sense of 'oh god I'm gonna die'.

Hiyori closes her eyes, bracing herself for the crushing impact that would most definitely kill her on the spot.

Then, it hits her. She flies through the air, and lands on the ground, but not very hard.

In fact, the impact came from her side, although she's quite positive she was facing the truck when it hit her.

Tentatively, Hiyori opens her eyes. She sees the sky above, and the tops of surrounding buildings. She sits up and looks around, noticing that she's no longer in the middle of the street, but on the sidewalk on the other side. The ground beneath Hiyori stirs, and she looks down.

A pair of arms are wrapped around her waist, and those arms are attached to a guy wearing a dark blue tracksuit, with a tattered light blue handkerchief tied around his neck. The guy looks back up at her with piercing blue eyes.

Once again, there's that familiar sweet scent, only now it's stronger than ever, and it overpowers Hiyori's senses.

And suddenly it all comes back to her.

That scent, those eye, that ridiculous torn up handkerchief, that tracksuit with the little golden crown on it. Suddenly, she remembers everything.

Pacing her hands over her mouth, Hiyori whispers one word, a name she had once come to know so well, a name she had grown to cherish

"...Yato?"

 **(Writing in present tense is hard. Ugh.**

 **As I typed this, I kept grinning to myself about some parts that I just love. This tugged at my heart, hope it tugged at yours! Let me know with a review! And while you're here, check out my other stories! My destiel Marching Band AU is starting to get a bit of a following, so I highly recommend you read it! And feel free to PM me, to fangirl about yatori, or other ships we may or may not have in common- i go for canon/almost canon ships- I'm a super nice person who won't bite. Probably. XP**

 **Thanks for reading, I love you all, and have a nice day!)**


End file.
